Fox's Revenge
by RomWriter
Summary: What if, the third was the one that splitted Kyubi in 3 parts. Naruto's parents are alive and he has a sister My first dark fanfiction. Naruto X Hinata
1. Chapter 1

**My first dark Fanfic. Rated M for blood, violence, swearing and maybe something else later.**  
**Naruto X Hinata**  
**I got this idea from several Fanfic's.**

**Chapter 1: The plans are forged.**

.

It all began as a normal day in Kohona, Minato was playing with his 6 year old son Naruto. The game they were playing was chess. Naruto liked to play this game, 'Probably a family thing.' thought Minato. Both of his parents liked that game, they thaught Naruto how to play it since he could speak. Nartuo was winning from his father because he began to understand that you had to think a few step ahead. Kushina was 9 months pregnant while she was watching her family playing chess for 2 hours in a row. The current score was 3-3.

**That evening when everything changed**

Kushina bared birth to Ran, Naruto's little sister and got abducted right after that. Minato was furious about what happened, she got abducted right in front of him and almost killed his son and daughter. After he placed Naruto and Ran with some friends he said to Naruto "Protect your sister until I return , ok?" Naruto nodded and waited until his dad came back.

After 30 minutes Naruto became impatient and sneaked out and when he was outside he saw all the ninja's running towards a giant Nine tailed fox. Naruto stood there looking with a fascinated look in his eyes and said "What a beautiful creature. What a colour." As he ran to it he saw that the fox had his mother. He became interested why the fox had his mother.

When Naruto came closer to the fox he saw his father with the Third standing on a giant toad facing to the Fox and when he stood next the fox he yelled "Hey Daddy, what are you doing there?" Kushina and Minato began to yell at him to leave but Naruto didn't know why. He just wanted to know this creature better.

Then everything went very quickly, the fox was defeated by Naruto's father and the Third. The Third gave his life for sealing the Fox in 3 things/person's: The chakra of the fox was putted in Ran, the body was putted in a sacred scroll and was putted in a secret vault and the conscious was putted in Hinata who was only 4 years at that moment. The Third hoped that both people were looked as hero's because of that.

**5 years later**

Naruto woke up again at 08.00 AM and walked downstairs. As he came downstairs he saw his father playing chess with his so called 'Sister'. He hated that little filthy bitch. She took everything away from him, the attention of his family and villagers. It was just like they just forgot that he existed within a second. Naruto had just the luck that one person looked after him, Iruka.

Naruto didn't know why but he helped him with everything. Naruto was happy that he had at least one friend. As he walked by his family he noticed that he was once again ignored by everyone. Naruto 'hmphed', took what he needed to eat and left without saying a word. "They wouldn't even hear me if I yelled that I was dying." said Naruto with poisonous voice.

He didn't know why his parents ignored him but he didn't care anymore. They could all go to hell for his sake. Thanks to Iruka Naruto could go to the Ninja school, but everyone except Ikura ignored him. On some nights he would go to the family library and read some of the family scroll's so he would be able to do something that no one could.

When Naruto walked to Ikura he took his Katana with him. That was the only gift that he had from his father, the filthy bastard. He gave it to Naruto when he was 5 years old, he said 'it was a family tradition' Naruto always "hmphed" when he thought about the 3 of them, he hated them more than anyone could describe. When he came back late at night he was wandering around and saw some girl being chased by a man.

Naruto sighed and looked at them for a while from under the shadow of a three. As he could see the man was planning to kill the girl. Naruto knew the girl, in fact she was also cast away from her family, totally ignored by every family member except when they wanted to make her suffer. Naruto dashed to the guy and held his Katana to the throat and said "Shut up, or I kill you."

The man said "Why are you attacking me? If we both take out that monster we can split the reward and..." Naruto slit his throat open and looked how the man was trying to save himself from bleeding to death. Naruto smiled at Hinata and asked "Are you alright Hinata?" She nodded and walked to him and yelled "I hate it there! They always torture me or ignore me!" Naruto walked towards her and held her in his arms."Yeah, I know that feeling." He whispered to her.

**7 years later **

Naruto and Hinata were both in a Ninja team together with Lee, also an outcast to the other ninjas. He couldn't do any ninjitsu or genjustu, but he was strong and fast. Their team leader became Ghost, a ninja who is an specialist at stealth missions. After they trained they mostly went out eating in a Ramen shop just at the border of the village. Naruto found out that he was great at illusions and taking and giving chakara to others. Ghost found that handy because with that they could give notes to each other without saying a thing.

When Naruto was once again studying late in the family library he found this scroll on how to manipulate shadows, just like the Naras but not that strong. Naruto smiled and laughed softly and said "This might come in handy, very handy." He began to study the scroll for a couple of days. After a while he actually managed to do it, but as they said it was not as strong as a Nara. He sighed and walked with a couple of scroll's upstairs. Most of them were about sword styles, but one of them was a contract that you could do with this animal. There were lots of animal contracts in the Library but Naruto found the spider, dragon and fox contract, and for some reason he loved spiders, dragons and foxes.

But as he came by his sister's room he thought about stealing her so called 'Hero' chakra. Naruto placed every scroll in his room and went silently back to his sister's room. Naruto didn't want to steal every last bit of 'hero' chakra she had because she would notice that the next morning. He decided to steal a bit every night until her 'Hero' chakra was completely gone. A couple of months later his sister's 'Hero' chakra was empty and Naruto had his contract with Ragna the spider of the spider contract. She was a tiger spider.

One day while Naruto, Lee and Hinata were training Ghost said to them "Okay, we will be going on survival for the next 2 days, so grab all the stuff you think you will need." After 1 hour the 3 ninjas returned with their stuff. As they walked on training ground 44 a.k.a. the forest of death, Naruto asked "Why here Sensei?" Ghost laughed and said "Where else? This is the best spot to learn how to survive." When they were finished with making their camp and placing their stuff on their spot they began to train. They learned how to hunt, which fruit you can eat, which ones not. Which herbs are good for medicines, which ones where not and which ones are deadly.

When the night fell they began to talk aboutthemselves.. Naruto learned that Lee was being bullied by most of the villagers and that his parents died a long time ago. He learned about Hinata that she was tortured daily by her family because that there is a little part of the Fox in her.

She began to cry and Naruto pulled her closer, trying to comfort her. First she didn't let it happen but after a while she let it go and began to cry on Naruto's shoulder. After a while Ghost asked "What about you Naruto?"

Naruto's face became serious and he said "Well, as you all know, my 'sister' " he spat 'sister' out " is holding the Fox's Chakra, and everyone is worshipping her for it except the four of us and Iruka. But my parents won't look at me anymore and even my godfather forgot about me. I seek revenge on that little bastard, I am going to let her pay for being born."

Ghost smiled and took of his mask and Naruto, Lee and Hinata looked shocked at what they saw. A part of his skin was coal black and the other half was white. "This all happened because one ninja didn't like me." Said Ghost as he put his mask back on and said "I got this face during training with my father. That bastard did this to me when I joked about the Fox and the Third. But I made him pay for that."

As they continued talking about their pain and misery they decided to make Kohona pay for what they did to them, surprisingly the idea how they would do it came from Lee and Hinata. Ghost, Hinata and Lee agreed that Naruto should take over the Fox and tame it, so that they could make Kohona pay for what they did.

As the plans were forged they all took out their Kunai's and swore on their lives not to tell anyone. As they stood up Ghost drew out a dragon Kunai and gave it to Naruto and said "Well, I think that you are the real leader now, Naruto. But I will remain the decoy leader so that no one can find out about our plans."

Naruto smiled and took the Dragon Kunai. As he put in his Kunai pocket he said "From now on we are the Dark Dragon Ninjas." All of them nodded and began to prepare for going to sleep. They all went to sleep except Naruto, who was watching the blood moon and watched it for hours. As he looked at the moon he began to wonder if they couldn't take a dangerous mission. He would ask Ghost the next morning. As he went to sleep he looked at Hinata, who was lying next to him. He smiled and went to sleep.

**So what do you guys find of it till now? ****Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for blood, violence and swearing.**  
**Naruto X Hinata**  
**I got this idea from several Fanfic's.**

**Chapter 2: The Dark Dragon Rises**

When Naruto came back from his survival training he went with his group to the local tattoo shop. There the four of them got a dark dragon tattoo on their right shoulder that went all the way to their back, to prove that they were the Dark Dragon Ninjas. When they were finished they paid for the tattoos and for keeping it a secret. Then they walked back to their houses where they would rest for a while before they went on the next mission. When Naruto came home he noticed that his parents hadn't missed him at all, they hadn't even realised that he was gone. As he walked to his room he bumped into his sister and said "Watch where you're going, you little punk." And he walked into his chamber with a confused sister behind him.

**Ran's POV**

Ran didn't know what hit her but when she saw this man she followed him to a room that she had never noticed before. She looked at the door and saw that there was "Naruto" written on a piece of paper. She became more confused when she saw that the handwriting was from her mother. She thought it must be her brother so she walked in.

**Naruto's POV**

As he sat in his room sharpening his sword and kunai he heard that someone entered his room. He threw a normal Kunai at the source of the noise and asked "What?" As he looked where the Kunai struck he saw that it was his so called sister. He glared at her and asked "What is it punk?"

**Ran's POV**

As she came in she saw her brother sharpening a katana and some Kunai. But then, before she could say a thing, he threw a Kunai at her and looked at her as if he was really angry at her and he asked what she was doing here. Her mouth became dry and asked "W-w-who are you? Are you my brother? Why didn't I see you until today?" She wanted to ask him a lot of questions.

**Naruto's POV**

'Great a 20 question game, like I need that.' thought Naruto. He kept sharpening his Kunai and answered her questions "My name is Naruto and yes, I am you're brother." He pointed a kunai to her and said with a dangerous voice "But don't you dare to call me Brother, onii-chan, or something like that. And I was always there when you were brat." He stood up, ignoring her completely, and began to unpack his stuff. After he did that he went downstairs for something to eat and went directly to the family training ground.

**Ran's POV**

Ran was speechless about what her brother said to her. She didn't get it, which brother doesn't like to be called by brother? And what was it with the insulting? She looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't paying attention on her anymore, as if she was gone. She followed him downstairs where she saw that her parents weren't home yet. She saw that her brother took something to eat and left for the family training ground. She didn't know that her brother was also a ninja, but hey, she just noticed him. She followed him to watch how he fought.

**Naruto's POV**

When was that brat going to stop following him? It is really annoying. First she didn't noticed him and then she started to follow him around like a shadow. 'Maybe it's because I sucked that Chakra out of her?'He wondered. He thought about it and said immediately "Nah, that's not even possible." He began by throwing his kunai to the training dummy and all of them hit it right between the eye's or in the middle of its chest. He wanted to take out the Dragon Kunai but he saw that his sister was still there. He walked to the dummy, took all the kunai out and threw one at her, which scratched her left cheek. Naruto said "Why are you still here? Why don't you go and do what you always do? Ignore me?"

**Ran's POV**

Ran watched her brother throw his Kunai like a boss. But when he wanted to take his last Kunai , which looked pretty strange, he looked at her and threw a different Kunai at her. It actually hit her and he asked why she didn't continue to ignore him. She looked at him and said "I don't know, but I find it strange that I didn't noticed you before." She wanted to give him a hug but she could see it in his eyes that if she did that she could get a Kunai in her stomach.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto ignored her and said "First of all, you are just someone of the family to me, not my sister. I don't have a sister. Second, don't you dare to speak to me ever again. Thirdly, don't follow me, ever again." He walked to the house and pushed his so called sister away and said "Bitch", he went straight to the shower to clean himself from the sweat and the touch of that bitch. He still couldn't believe that she was family of him. As he was done cleaning himself he walked to his chamber with a bare upper body and locked the door behind him. Then he took out his Kunai with snake teeth and started to clean and sharpen them. It sounds strange but it works like a whetstone, and it was more easy to carry with you.

**Ran's POV**

She didn't get it, she was trying to be nice to her brother and he treated her like this. Okay maybe she deserved it for ignoring him as longs as she did. But still, calling her a Bitch, brat and punk. She couldn't help it but she followed him from a distance and when he went in the shower she listened how the water fell down and she wondered how it was even possible that she hadn't noticed his room before. She wanted to take a look in it, but Naruto walked out and went straight to his room. She noticed that Naruto had a lot of scars around his arms and neck. But what she found the strangest on his back was his black dragon tattoo. She found it beautiful but she was still too young to place a tattoo. So she walked to the living room and began to read in some magazines.

**Naruto's POV**

When he finished cleaning and sharpening his Kunai Naruto looked outside and saw Hinata being chased by some of her family and some villagers who wanted to kill he. Naruto waved at Hinata and when she saw it she ran to his house. She saw him and nodded to him and kept running. Naruto saw that she was going to get caught by that mob and wrote a small plan down on a piece of paper and threw it with a Kunai at Hinata and she caught it.

While running she read the plan of Naruto and smiled. She led the mob to the place where they went on survival training not that long ago. After 1 hour she came back under Naruto's window smiling and said "Good plan, Bo... Sorry, Naruto." She climbed up until she was in Naruto's chamber and climbed inside.

Naruto gave Hinata a small tap on her head and said "Don't do that again." he saw how Hinata looked confused. He sighed and said "First, almost calling me boss, and secondly" he kissed her and said "almost getting killed." Hinata smiled while blushing and said "Thank you for that idea... and for the kiss."

Naruto looked outside if no one heard or saw what just happened. He then closed the window and asked "Did you managed to bring them all to the forest?" Hinata smiled evilly and said "Of course, they walked blindly into the trap. But a few have managed to escape." Naruto looked at her and asked "What happened?" And Hintata began to explain.

**Flashback**

While Hinata was reading the plan she smiled evilly. She found it a good plan. Luring them into the forest of death. When she ran into the forest they all came after her. Then, when they got in the forest they split up. And as you all probably know, that was a bad idea. They split up into groups of five, so there were four groups.

The first group was the easiest to deal with, they all fell in a pit of poisonous snakes that were guarding their nests. Hinata walked to the edge of the pit and smiled at the people who were begging her to help them. As she turned and walked away she enjoyed the sound of their screams of terror and pain. The second group was the toughest one. Hinata had to attack them before they followed her.

But eventually they fell into a colony of giant fire ants. They cried out in pain as she jumped to the top of a tree to watch the show. Then, having heard the horrible screams, another group came to help them. Hinata jumped silently behind them and pushed them down the colony with the others and said "Feel the poison in your veins and think of me as you die, scumbags."

As she walked away from them she enjoyed the screaming, and this time it was loud enough for the two other groups to hear it. Hinata walked around and came across a baby wolf-tiger and took it with her. She knew that it's parents would look for it and would be angry if they found their whelp near humans. As she sneaked to find the fourth group she saw that they had joined back with the others.

She smiled and said "This is going to be easy" she let the whelp growl loud enough to let it's parents hear. Then she let the little wolf- tiger go, and it ran towards the group. Just as Hinata hid herself she saw how 20 huge, purple wolf-tigers attacked the group. But she also saw that 2 black men escaped and ran for their lives. Hinata smiled and let out an evil laugh.

**End Flashback**

"So this is what happened Naruto-sama." Said Hinata. Naruto, who was sitting in his black, snake leather chair with his hands clasped into each other smiling evilly and said "Good job, Hinata. I didn't expect less from my girlfriend." Hinata smiled and walked towards him.

When she was close enough Naruto pulled her onto his lap and petted her behind her ears and said "Good job, my foxy." Hinata began to purr and enjoyed the feeling. Naruto smiled and began to think about what he should do to protect Hinata. After a while he asked "Hinata, why don't you come and live with me in this room so that those scumbags can't attack you anymore?" Hinata turned around and kissed him passionately and said "Of course Naruto-sama."

As they quickly went get all the stuff that Hinata would need for living with Naruto she came across Neji . He tried to hit Hinata with a whip when Naruto came behind him and used an illusion genjustu. **"Kage Shitsumei" **He said coldly,and Neji's eye's turned black. He began to swing his arms around and said "I can't see anymore. What happened?"

Naruto pulled out a Kunai and marked Neji's right cheek with an X and said "Don't you ever dare to do that again." He pushed Neji to the ground and tied him up with his own whip. When Hinata had everything that she needed Naruto said to Neji "You may praise yourself lucky, asshole. If you weren't family of her I would have killed you right now. But I let you be blind for a couple of hours. Enjoy the darkness, scar face."

**The Next day**

Naruto and Hinata ate in their room because they wanted to avoid Naruto's parents and the little brat of a sister. After a while they began to walk to the meeting spot where they would meet with Lee and Ghost. When they came at the spot they saw Lee talking to Ghost about something.

When Ghost and Lee saw Naruto and Hinata Lee asked "Did you hear about the forest? Some ANBU were training there and found a lot of dead people, or what was left of them anyway." Hinata and Naruto smiled and said "We know, Lee." Ghost began to laugh and said "Why don't we go and talk somewhere more safel?" As they walked to Ghost's house they went straight to the kitchen.

They looked at Ghost as he opeend a hidden door and beckoned for them to enter. As they walked through they found a large room under the ground. Ghost took of his mask and said "Welcome to our Dragon Lair. We can talk here freely without the risk of someone hearing us." He sat down at a table and pointed to the rest of them to sit down.

When Naruto sat down followed by Lee he looked at Hinata and asked her why she wasn't sitting down. But then Hinata walked to Naruto and sat on his lap. Ghost and Lee looked at the two of them with a shocked expression and wanted to ask how long they were together, but this wasn't the right moment.

After a minute Ghost asked "How did you know what happened in the forest?" Naruto said "Well, Hinata did it." Lee was shocked and looked at Ghost who stood up and walked to a dark corner of the room and said while lighting the fireplace "Okay, I didn't expect that."

Naruto laughed and said "Well, what do you thinkabout starting with our plan, my dear Dragon Soldiers?" They all looked at Naruto and asked "Dragon Soldiers? Seriously?" Naruto nodded and said "We can change that later. But are we going to begin or not?" Hinata, Lee and Ghost nodded and said "Good, we will begin."

Ghost took out some maps and said "The easiest part was finding the location of the scroll. The difficult part is going to take it and switch it with another scroll and take it away with you." Naruto smiled and asked "What about recruiting others?" Ghost looked at him and asked "You mean people like us?"

Naruto nodded and stood up while he said "Yes indeed. The more allies we have the better. Don't we all want revenge because of what this village has done to us? Torture, being bullied or being ignored like you were not alive? Enough is enough! From now on we will be growing and planning our attack to all of the Villages and eventually control them like they should have done. Don't you agree my fellow Dragons?"

All the three of them growled like Dragons in agreement and Naruto smiled and asked "Why don't we try to recruit the other Tailed beasts? They would be a powerful assets."

Ghost looked at him and said "That would be difficult Boss. All I know is that they were separated from 1 huge monster called the ten tails. But if you ask me we should keep them separated." Naruto nodded and said "Begin with recruiting and keep me posted. I can't wait until I can set the Village in rumble and dust. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He began to laugh evilly while he began to pet Hinata. She didn't mind how Naruto was. For her he was a king, her knight in shining dragon armour and even a god. She began to purr at the thought of them living happily after.

**End of this Chapter**

**Explanation of attacks:**

**"Kage Shitsumei":** Shadow Blindness. Let's the victim become's blind for at least 3 hours and maximum 3 days. It takes away all your vision for that period and you're eye's turn pure black for that time.


End file.
